


Lo Studio, il Gas, la Cura

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Kitty!Crane!, M/M, Trans Character, Unconventional Way To Treat Gender Dysphoria
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Jonathan Crane da bambino soffriva di disforia. Poi ha iniziato a studiare i gas allucinogeni, e trova un modo per stare meglio.[WARNING: Supervillain che si cura dalla disforia usando metodi brutali]





	Lo Studio, il Gas, la Cura

**Author's Note:**

> Come già detto nel sommario, Crane studia la paura. Crane assume lui stesso i propri gas. Per superare la propria disforia, li utilizza su se stesso. Non adatto, forse, a persone vicine al tema.

Kitty non ricordava quando aveva iniziato a percepire questo suo piccolo problema. Da giovane aveva iniziato a trovare belli gli abiti della sorella, e a indossarli di nascosto. Non aveva mai capito cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lui, perché, per fortuna, senza trucchi di sorta, veniva già scambiato per una ragazza. E la cosa gli faceva piacere. Le labbra rosate, bellissime e luccicanti, gli occhi azzurri e il volto solo più affilato di quello di una donna... non era facile riconoscerla per un uomo. Kitty - aveva deciso di farsi chiamare così, fin dalle prime volte che aveva indossato la gonna e i tacchi della sorellona - inizialmente aveva percepito il bisogno di cambiare corpo. Curiosa della propria condizione, e alla ricerca di una cura Kitty aveva studiato psichiatria e psicologia, preferendo poi la prima alla seconda. Presto trovò anche un certo gusto nel lavorare sulle paure, iniziando dalle proprie. Era un uomo? Era un maschio? Perché si sentiva poco a suo agio quando si guardava allo specchio? Aveva poi scoperto l'utilizzo dei gas. Mondi onirici, pensieri e terrori che prendevano forme reali. Il suo fisico diventava più rozzo, più peloso, e la sua voce diventava profonda e più maschile. Era un incubo che la portava sempre alle lacrime. Ma era una scienziata. Come poteva scoprire l'animo umano e le sue infinite fobie se si fermava a quelle che tormentavano lei?  
Ci aveva messo anni, anni terribili, in cui si svegliava dal trip in cui la inducevano i gas piena di sudore e lacrime. E allora riprese a studiare nuove vie, nuovi modi di trattare le fobie, e come sempre le univa all'utilizzo dei suoi amati e ormai costruiti ad hoc gas allucinogeni.  
Non aveva più avuto molto tempo di vestirsi da donna, e specialmente non a lavoro, durante la propria ricerca. Gli altri non dovevano sapere cosa la inseguiva, che pensieri la dilaniavano. Una volta che tornava a casa da Jonathan Crane tornava Kitty, ma in ospedale? All'Arkham Asylum? No, loro non dovevano conoscere i suoi incubi. Ma doveva guarire, e in fretta.  
E per questo decise di provare le nuove strade sulla pelle dei detenuti.  
Man mano che avanzava nelle ricerce delineava la strada giusta. Il mix perfetto, il percorso corretto, e tutto ciò che gli serviva per capire finalmente se stessa.  
Il giorno della prova era nervosa. Si guardò allo specchio, percendo ancora la repulsione per il pomo d'adamo, per quei lineamenti troppo marcati.  
E così inalò il suo gas, creato appositamente per lei, e percorse la sua personale discesa all'inferno.  
  
Quando si riprese, parecchie ore dopo, le lacrime avevano seccato col sale il suo viso. Ma sentiva una grande calma che non ricordava. Finché non mi vedrò allo specchio non saprò se ha veramente funzionato, pensò con la poca forza che aveva. E così strisciò verso la grande lastra a lei sempre stata nemica.  
E trovò un corpo giovanile, androgino, che vedeva chiaramente per la prima volta.  
Si trovava bene nelle sue spalle magre, nella vita stretta, nelle braccia e nelle gambe sottili. Si vide, per la prima volta, come una bellissima donna, ma anche come un gradevole uomo, anche se la cosa gli interessava meno.  
Si toccò il volto, e con lentezza provò a vestirsi nell'abito più femminile che aveva. Non era possibile capire il suo sesso biologico. Era meravigliosa. Con le ultime forze si vestì in giacca e cravatta, i capelli corti che si rivelavano nuovamente sotto la parrucca.  
Sì, era proprio un bell'uomo, Jonathan Crane. Ma era anche Kitty. Era entrambi, insieme, contemporaneamente. E uno non escludeva l'altro, ma convivevano perfettamente, in un corpo che andava bene ad entrambi i suoi lati. Kitty era lì, pronta ad uscire quando il tempo e i luoghi erano propizi. E finché sarebbe rimasta Jonathan Crane, la cosa non le dispiaceva.  
Era una creatura doppia, adesso. Capace di vivere anche in un corpo che inizialmente rifuggeva.  
Kitty sprofondò nel pavimento, accoccolandosi tra gli abiti femminili appena tolti. Era stanca, ma felice come non era mai stata.  
  
Ci mise anni, la scienza, a dare un nome alla sua condizione. Pareva che la sua disforia di genere, grazie alle proprie cure, fosse mutata in quello che veniva chiamato essere genderfluid. In certi momenti era Jonathan, in certi - molti di più, a dire il vero - era la splendida Kitty. Ma la cosa di cui più era fiera, Kitty, era la sofferenza scomparsa. Il poter scegliere una cravatta senza piangere. Il poter indossare giacche e vedersi allo specchio nuda senza tremare. Aveva funzionato, talmente tanto che aveva deciso di continuare a sperimentare il suo gas su tutti coloro che incontrava. Ogni volta che una fobia scompariva o arrivava si riempiva di gioia, anche se le università e gli ospedali apprezzavano meno.  
Così arrivo all'unica conclusione possibile: diventare un supercriminale, con la sua identità maschile. Uno spaventapasseri che scatenava le paure negli altri.  
  
E la sera, nei locali della stessa Gotham che terrorizzava, girava vestita in pelle, o in abiti eleganti, con una parrucca riccia e il nome di Kitty. Ironia della sorte, riuscì perfino a conquistare il famigerato Bruce Wayne, in quelle vesti. Conobbe i suoi figliocci, e perfino il suo maggiordomo, che tanto sperava nel loro matrimonio.  
Peccato che i loro interessi fossero un po' contrapposti. Ma Kitty era una tenerona, se amava qualcuno. E così si era lasciata convincere dall'uomo pipistrello ad abbandondare temporaneamente le sue ricerche criminali in cambio di un posto sicuro nel suo cuore.  
Il gioco era valso la candela? Kitty non lo sapeva, ma di certo avrebbe continuato ad osservare la situazione, tirando fuori di tanto in tanto i suoi gas... ops!  
Nessuno dei ragazzi - e men che meno Bruce - amava finire sotto l'effetto del suo lavoro, anche se non era poi così pericoloso. Se aveva guarito lei, poteva aiutare enormemente chiunque altro, specialmente qualcuno così pieno di problemi e fobie come l'uomo pipistrello stesso. Paura della morte, di topi volanti, di pagliacci sadici, Jonathan aveva la cura per tutto! E Kitty l'avrebbe somministrata con tanto amore.  
  



End file.
